


Baby of Mine

by QueenCarol



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carzekiel, F/M, Parental Carol Peletier, The Walking Dead AU, pregnant Carol Peletier, protective ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: Carol is sure that whatever has been making her ill is definitively NOT a pregnancy.  Ezekiel on the other hand is ready to announce it to Kingdom!





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

 

She was held at knife and gun point, that is all he could think about when he had made his way to their tent.

He knew she was capable of dealing with those threats, he had seen her deal with worse things and come out as the winner. It was something he absolutely loved and cherished; her ability to look at the bigger picture, look at every angle, and make the hard decisions. He had no doubt that she had done so, had weighed the pros and cons and whether what she was defending was worth more than her life.

Her conclusion was what had scared him.

He knew she would give up her life if it meant that someone else could continue with theirs.

Scared out of his mind, he had burst through the flaps of their tent, his breath fast and hard, his eyes wide and showing his fear. She had been waiting for him, had patiently answered his questions of her well-being, had allowed him to look her over to make sure she was unharmed, heard his panic filled rant once he realized she was perfectly fine, then calmly walked up to him, embraced him and kissed him. She explained to him what had happened, how she had felt, the control she had to exert. Afterwards they made love with the earth-shattering knowledge that all could be lost in a second.

Now, with her head pillowed on his chest and her breathing evened out, Ezekiel can’t help but caress her shoulder and arm slowly to the beat of her heart.

“I can’t lose you.” He admits. “I know you are strong. I know you could take them single-handedly. I know you’ve survived way worse, but I love you and I need you. I can’t lose you.”

Carol embraces him harder, holds him tighter. “You are not going to lose me, Zeke. Not without me fighting until the very end.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” He admits.

Carol raises her head, her chin pressing against her hand on top of his chest. “I love you Ezekiel. I love you like I never thought I’d love again, like i don’t think I ever loved, but you can’t use that love to keep me safe, you can’t try to keep me out of harms way. This only works if we fight side by side, if we complement each other, if we trust each other.”

“I trust you.”

“Then trust me to know what to do when I’m in danger.” She begs him. “Just like you trust me to know what to do when I’m in love.”

He can’t help but lose himself in her eyes, in her words, in her touch. He knows she will be in danger at some point, that they both will, but he also knows that he trusts her.

“We are here right now, my love.” She whispers to him. “That is all that matters. The future… the future will come and when it does we will be ready for it, together, fighting side by side, for now, let’s just live.”

He can only hope their future together is long… long and bountiful.


	2. 1st Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hasn’t been feeling well; tender body, the overpowering need to sleep and a queasy stomach. It must be her menses coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

She is tired; not the usual I’ve been out killing walkers, rebuilding our home, doing breakfasts and dinners for a whole community kind of tired. No this is worse. It’s the kind of tired where she is so exhausted she could fall asleep standing up. The kind of tired that if she were a child, would render her a mess of tears. She’s not a child though and she has responsibilities so she powers through her exhaustion.

“My Queen?”

She must have spaced out yet again for now Jerry is looking at her with not only confusion but a hint of worry. Had he asked her something?

“Yes?” She mumbles, her hands going up to cover her eyes for a second before straightening up and planting her hands on her hips.

“Are you feeling unwell?” Ezekiel’s voice jolts her. It is only then that she notices that all of Ezekiel’s entourage is looking at her. They all share the same expression of worry that Jerry has.

“No, no I’m fine.” She promises with a wave of her hand.

“Jerry was just requesting your presence at the training grounds, My Queen.” Ezekiel offers as he notices that she’s still gathering her bearings, trying to figure out what is going on.

She blushes, having been caught zoning out when she had been pretending exhaustion couldn’t stop her. “Yes, right.” She stutters. “Lead the way.” She tells Jerry, who despite smiling brightly at her still looks a little concerned

“Perhaps a break from the days activities would be a better use of time.” Carol can’t help but narrow her eyes at him, her mouth pursing slightly.

“I don’t need a nap.” She promises him. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine with the training. Come on Jerry, let us not take anymore of the King’s time.”

By the end of the week she thinks she knows what’s wrong; although her menses has been anything but consistent since the world ended and the dead started walking, she knows that it usually arrives with a bout of exhaustion.

That’s all it is, she’s sure of it, and the slight spotting in her underwear at the end of the week confirms her suspicion.


	3. 2nd Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel is out of his mind; there is just no way she can be pregnant. Even if she could be, why would she bring a child into this world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

The nosebleed comes out of nowhere. One minute she is reading to Ezekiel, sitting comfortably on their bed with his head on her lap, and the next he’s looking up at her very, very concerned.

“You are bleeding.” He tells her.

Carol quickly raises a hand to her nose and feels the moisture. When she pulls back her hand she notices the crimson on it. She’s off the bed in an instant, moving to their bathroom to clean up, throwing a “Sorry” at the way she pushes him away.

“Are you sure you are alright?” He asks once she comes back a couple of minutes later, her nosebleed under control by a tissue paper. When she slides back into the bed he quickly gathers her against him.

She knows he has been worried about her; she’s been so exhausted she can barely stay awake most of the time, she’s had a stomach bug that doesn’t seem to go away and whose effects alternate between vomiting and consuming everything in her path and now her nose has started bleeding.

“Perhaps we should go to Hilltop, their doctor is better equipped then our infirmary.”

“It’s just a stomach bug.” She insists, settling against him with a slight wince. “I must have eaten something that wasn’t well cooked and my stomach has decided to punish me for it.”

“And the nose bleed?” He asks raising her chin just slightly so he can look into her eyes.

“Probably dry air. I think it was the peach cobbler that didn’t agree with my stomach.” She replies. “I know Jerry loves it, but I have to show restraint or my pants will really not fit anymore.”

She is vomiting like crazy, specially when in the heat of the morning, but her pants kept getting snugger. She’s blamed it on the munchies she keeps getting late at night. Once Jerry had heard about her sudden affinities to peach he had prepared peach cobbler for her, day in and day out.

Underneath her hand she feels Ezekiel suddenly become alert. She can’t help but react to it, incorporating a little and looking around their room for some type of danger. When she finds none she turns to look at him curiously only to realize he’s in turn staring at her. “What?”

He shakes his head as if trying to tell himself he’s imagining things. His eyes are so expressive and his face looks so goofy that she finds herself smiling in return, although her smile is tainted with confusion. “What?”

“Don’t panic.” He tells her right away.

“Saying that will guarantee to make me panic.” She warns him.

“Baby.” He says, taking her hand in his. “Now I don’t know much in this world, I can admit that, but I think you might be pregnant.”

Carol’s jaw drops as she stares at him, her back going straight, her whole body tensed. “What? No! That’s impossible.”

“But…”. He pauses, putting some space between them, just enough to shift his body fully towards her. “The sleeping, the vomiting, the eating, you’ve said so yourself… you’ve been tender.”

“That’s just because my period will most likely make another appearance. I can’t be pregnant.”

“But there’s a chance you might.”

“No. I had my cycle last month. This is just a stomach bug…”. She pauses mid-sentence to take a breath. “Ezekiel, I don’t think it is a possibility for us… and even if it was I don’t know…. I don’t know if I’d want to bring a child into this world.”

Ezekiel’s expression slowly melts away and is replaced by sadness that makes her ache. They had never discussed the possibility of a pregnancy because she was sure that it was out of the cards for them. With her cycle rarely making a visit and the lack of certain nutritions she was sure she was going through the change long before they had even gotten married. As much as he insisted that she was not a bad omen for children and as much as she had opened to claiming Henry as her son, Carol knows that having a baby would come with many dangers not only for herself during the pregnancy, but for the child; they were defenseless in a world that requieres you to be always on your feet and ready to fight.

“I am sorry.” She whispers.

He puts on a brave face, gives her a smile and pulls her close again, snuggling as they love to do. Without him even having to say it she knows that he’d embraced wholeheartedly the possibility of a child but he loves her so much that he’s ready to never be a father if that’s all she can offer.

“I’m sorry.”


	4. 3rd Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she holds to the edge of the bathroom seat she knows her time for denial is over. It’s time to face the truth; she’s pregnant with Ezekiel’s baby.
> 
> Warning: mention of miscarriages. Just a mention, no details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

There’s no use in denying it any longer; what she had originally thought was a stomach bug hasn’t gone away, her clothes don’t fit her any more, her cycle hasn’t showed up and for the love of God if she even gets a whiff of chocolate she just has to consume it.

There is also the fact that her body is changing.

She hasn’t always been a very thin person, Ed had certainly pointed it out at every chance he got, but since the turn she has always been slim. She could continue to explain it away with the fact that they had a bountiful garden and they don’t lack food, but the truth is that her waistline is not the only difference nowadays. Her breast are not only tender but fuller, her hips feel slightly wider, and her hair seems to have a life of its own.

It is finally time she admits what Ezekiel had mentioned mere weeks ago.

To his credit he hasn’t mentioned the words “pregnancy” and “baby”, but she knows he is aware of the changes as much as she is, and she knows that the sparkle in his eyes whenever he looks at her is not only because he loves her and would do anything for her, but because he is proud of becoming a father.

“Oh god.” She groans to herself as she leans against the toilet seat.

She is pregnant.

She is _pregnant_.

She is going to have Ezekiel’s baby.

How did this happened?

What are they going to do?

“Breathe.” She suddenly hears behind her and she’s tempted to turn to look at Ezekiel but she knows better; if she moves right now she will throw up.

She feels him kneel besides her, his hand making contact with her back to gently smooth circles back and forth. “You are panicking. I told you not to panic.”

Carol can’t help but let out a chuckle which she quickly covers with a dirty look she sends his way. “This is your fault.”

“I take full blame.” He promises her, already reaching for a rag to press to her forehead. “Are we accepting we are pregnant?”

She groans loudly.

“What are we going to do?” She asks him, her voice serious and laced with worry.

“We will go to Hilltop so you can get checked. Once we know that you and the baby are alright then we will go from there.” He offers. “We will scout for what we need if we don’t have it, prepare for what we can prepare, and… if you feel like it, enjoy the chance we have.”

“Ezekiel it’s not that easy.”

She hates herself for seeming like she’s always negative, always ready for the other shoe to drop, but it’s what she needs to do to survive. “I am not young. Yes, this isn’t my first pregnancy but even with Sophia, even back in a world where I had access to good healthcare, it was not easy. I also had miscarriages. There are a million and one things that could go wrong. I don’t want… I don’t want you to have… I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

As soon as she says the words she knows it’s already too late. Telling Ezekiel not to get his hopes up is like telling him not to breathe. He believes in positivity, in faking it until it becomes a reality. That sparkle that has been in his eyes holds his hopes and dreams about this child.

“Forget I said that.” She backtracks. “Just… let’s keep it between us for now.”

Ezekiel’s eyes lower to her belly. She has to refrain from covering the area with her own hand and she knows that as hard as it is for her to do so it is infinitive times harder for him to not rejoice in the knowledge of their child.

He eventually nods and only then does she move away from the toilet to lean into him. His hand instantly moves to her belly, even though there is nothing but some slight puffiness in the area. “We will keep it a secret.”


	5. 4th Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a distinct bump that no matter how much she tries to hide simply won’t disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

They’d been successful in hiding their baby for almost a month; Carol has worn looser clothing, any trips to Hilltop to check on the baby were disguised as trading meetings, and thankfully her nausea and morning sickness had ebbed away.

But now there was no hiding it.

“There is a distinct bump there.” He informs her as she looks at herself in the mirror, trying to shuffle her clothing to extend the hiding period. “No hiding it anymore.”

Carol finally sighs in defeat before turning to face Ezekiel. “Fine, you can tell Jerry and Henry, but only Jerry and Henry.”

“Only Jerry and Henry.” Ezekiel agrees.

Smirking, he moves to sit on the end of the bed before beckoning her to him. Carol shakes her head but eventually walks towards him.

“What are you thinking?”

Carol turns slightly then leans back against him. His arms go around her, his strong hand covering the bump she’s developed.

“I’m afraid.” She admits

“Of losing the baby? The doctor said it was healthy. He said you were healthy. We heard the heartbeat.”

“No… yes…”. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. “He said that as far as he could tell the baby was healthy, but there’s not much he can tell. He’s not a OBGYN or a pediatrician. There are so many things that a simple ultrasound cannot tell. I’m afraid…”

“… to be happy in case he’s wrong.” Ezekiel finishes for her.

Carol nods.

As much as she wants to keep a straight mind, to not let herself wish and dream of all of this turning out well in the end, she already loves her child. She wants nothing more than to celebrate its existence, to share with her family the good news, but she can’t bare the thought of pity if everything turns south, of the looks and handholding everyone would try to do if she loses the baby.

If it was a secret, if their child was kept between their close family, if something went wrong, they would be able to mourn between them and only between them.

“Carol, we can thread lightly, we can keep it a secret as long as you wish to keep it a secret.” He explains. “But he or she is here, right here, and at this moment it’s not going anywhere. It’s living. It’s growing. Our baby is thriving.”

She slides her hand over his, both resting over her belly, over their child. She’s about ask for a little bit more time when she feels a light bubbling, so light she thinks at first that she has imagined it. “Did you feel that?” She whispers, her blue eyes wide and excited. “Did you feel…”

“I didn’t feel anything.”

“I think… I think it’s moving.”

Her look of wonder is reflected on Ezekiel’s face as he presses his hand a little bit more against her belly, hopefully to feel what she’s felt. “It might be too early for you to feel.” She admits.

“That’s alright, babe.” He promises her. “It’s not me the baby has to prove itself to. Mama needed to feel it this time.”

Maybe telling everyone wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.


	6. 5th Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Carol goes, he follows, not to protect her but to show the Kingdom how happy he is to become a father.
> 
> (This is the original thought that brought this whole piece to life!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

 

She should probably tell him to stop but she finds it endearing.

When Jerry had found out that she was pregnant he had become her personal bodyguard. Ezekiel hadn’t put him up to it, he knew better than to do that, but Jerry had practically attached himself to her, throwing dirty looks at anyone who dared to cross her way, putting himself between her and whomever he thought was threatening her, and supplying her with what appeared to be endless chocolate bars.

It had irked her at first but she had learned to live with it.

The moment they found out that they were having a baby girl, Ezekiel had replaced Jerry.

Where she went, he went.

“I want you to know it’s not because the baby is a girl.” He had explained late one night, his head pillowed on her belly as he traced circles on her skin.

“I know.”

“I just can’t seem to keep away.” He admits before pressing a kiss on her skin. “I see you and I just feel so much strength and pride. As if nothing could tear us down. I want everyone to know it’s because of you two.”

She can remember the happiness that had blossomed under her chest as she heard those words.

Now, as she walks through the Kingdom, her belly on full display and her husband trailing behind her with his chest puffed out, she can’t remember why she had ever hidden her pregnancy.

“Good morning, majesties.”

“Good morning young man!” Ezekiel greets the boy once he catches up to Carol.

“Is it true? What my mother said?” The boy asks excited. “That our Queen is having a little princess?”

To be referred to as a Queen was still very weird, even after constantly hearing it, still Carol smooths her hands over her belly, a smile on her lips. “It is true.” She answers.

The boy’s face breaks into a grin. “I knew it!” He exclaims. “I told my sister but she didn’t believe me. She thinks it’s a boy!”

“Well young man, it seems that you were correct.” Ezekiel says. “What will you do with this very important knowledge?”

The boy stops to think for a second before grinning and rushing away without another word.

“Interesting.” Carol notes as she watches him run off.

“Interesting?” Ezekiel asks as he turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow, his body adopting an incredulous stance. “You do know that it will be Kingdom news in minutes, right?”

Carol nods, her lips curling into a small smile. “I know.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

“No… not really.” She admits. “Ezekiel I’m very obviously pregnant, not that I want to hide it anyway, not anymore. This baby… she has gone up against everything and she’s still here. I know I wanted to hide her, I know I wasn’t sure if we could do this, but she’s still here. I want to knowledge it, celebrate it. Plus, it makes you happy, it gives you strength and maybe… as corny as it may sound, she gives hope to our people, she gives hope to… me. Why would other people knowing bother me?”

“You amaze me, milady.” Ezekiel admits as he moves to place an arm around her. She leans slightly against him as she takes his other hand and places it on the swell of her belly, their daughter moving underneath their fingers.

She presses her forehead to his chin for a second before dipping her chin upward and giving him a small peck on the lips.

“Alright,” she leans back, a teasing smirk on her lips and a new resolution in her eyes. “Chocolate… our daughter requests chocolate.”

“Our daughter? Are you sure it’s our daughter that has the sweet tooth?”

Carol playfully narrows her eyes before turning and continuing on her way. “Where is Jerry when you need him?”

 


	7. 6th Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because she hasn’t been born doesn’t mean that Ezekiel can’t bond with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

From the moment Ezekiel felt their baby girl kicking, he has been enthralled with her belly. If he had been proud to call himself a father before, he is triple that by now.

He refrains from constantly touching her when they are in public but once they are in the sanctuary of their home, or when they are only surrounded by Jerry and Henry, his arm always wraps around her, his hand gently pressing on the side of her belly.

Carol has never experienced this. When she had been pregnant with Sophia, Ed liked to say that her figure made him nauseous, that she was hideous. She hid her body not only from him but from others. There was never any further acknowledgement that she was pregnant.

Ezekiel, on the other hand, likes to boast to everyone who will hear, that his daughter is thriving within her; whether it is some random fact that the book he is reading tells him, or something the Hilltop doctor has shared with them. It always brings a smile to Carol’s face to hear him talk about their baby, then a blush when he comments how gorgeous she is.

“There she is!” He exclaims as he feel their daughter kick in the side of her belly, his hand sliding to cover the spot. “Did you miss your Papa?” He whispers against her belly before tenderly placing a kiss on her skin which in turn makes her shiver.

In reply their daughter delivers a swift kick against his head. Ezekiel laughs out loud, tickled with the fact that he can interact with her already.

“She’s gonna be such a daddy’s girl.” Carol comments before pressing two of her fingers to her belly, poking their daughter.

Moving from her side, Ezekiel crossed the short distance from their bed to the chair where they kept their traveling packs. He quickly pulls out a small flashlight he keeps for emergencies, the kind that you had to manually power up in order to light, then moves back to join her.

“I read in the book that there was a game we could play with her.” He explains. “You turn on the flashlight and press it against your belly. She’ll follow the light. Wanna try?”

Carol smirks, her eyes shinning brightly with unshed tears that came out of nowhere.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Do you feel sick?” He quickly asks. He’s so endearing when he’s worried for them.

“No, you did nothing wrong, nothings wrong.” She promises as she raises a hand to brush away her tears. “You are just… too good to me.”

She knows he probably won’t understand, what it means to be so cherished, to see her daughter so loved already. “Ignore me, it’s the hormones.”

He doesn’t ignore her. Instead he leans forward and gives her a kiss, one of the deep ones they share where Carol loses herself in his love.

When he pulls back he gives her a wink before powering up the flashlight then shinning it at her belly.

She doesn’t know if it’s because she had been so skinny, but to her she looks huge. Her belly button has already popped out and her skin is showing a couple of signs of stretching. Ezekiel insists she’s gorgeous. Sometimes the way he says it is so powerful and with such conviction that she almost believes it.

“Ready?” He asks as he presses the flashlight against her skin. Her skin instantly glows a slight orange around the flashlight. “Does it burn?”

“Not at all.” She promises him as she folds her hands under her belly. “Can she see it?”

They both hold their breath for what feels like forever until finally they see a distinct bump reaching outwards right besides where the light is shinning.

“That’s amazing.” She admits.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” He changes the position to a couple of inches lower. Again they wait for the roll of her belly and chuckle when the baby provides what they are looking for. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” she assures him. “She’s calm right now. She’s just pressing, I think.”

Ezekiel becomes enraptured by the game, their daughter reacting and pushing on every spot where he places the light. Carol can’t help but observe him; watch as he encourages their daughter to follow the light, as he gives her small pep talks when she takes a little longer to move, as he presses kisses to the bumps that appear on her skin.

God how she loves this man.

Eventually the baby slows down to a stop. Ezekiel pouts which only makes Carol laugh softly. “She must have fallen asleep. You tired her out.”

“She’s so perfect.” He declares as he pulls back the flashlight then kisses her belly, right over the darker line that formed. “You both are.”

When he moves to sit besides her, Carol instantly turns as best as she can, her belly pressing against his side. “I love you.” She whispers to him.

“And I love you.” Ezekiel echoes.

 


	8. 7th Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not hearing from Ezekiel is definitively not helping her keep her blood pressure low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

They haven’t heard from them.

She’s trying not to panic, to remain centered and calm for the sake of her child, but the fact that they have heard nothing of Ezekiel and his army is driving her up the wall.

“You need to calm down.” Maggie has been keeping her company, trying to get her mind off the fact that her husband has seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth. “It’s not good for your baby, Carol.”

Carol smooths her hands down her belly. She knows this. She knows worrying is raising her blood pressure through the roof and with her recent symptoms it is a dangerous thing.

The reason they had been at Hilltop was to visit the doctor. She’d had an easy pregnancy up until two weeks ago, having had no symptoms that were really out of the ordinary. She’d been battling a slight headache at the beginning of the first week and the next thing she knew she was waking from a nap with a horrible pounding headache. When she’s tried to get up the world had seemed to shift around her. She’d barely been able to support herself against the banister and call out for help. Jerry had rushed in, ever ready to be her and her daughter’s protector. She’s never been more grateful to have him nearby. Ezekiel had wanted to rush her to Hilltop but she’d insisted she was fine.

Eventually the headache had dulled enough that she could live with it and she had powered through. She’d occasionally have a bout of dizziness, and twice she’d vomited, but she had soldiered on, brushing away Ezekiel’s concerns by telling him that pregnant women had headaches and dizziness and she had vomited enough at the beginning of her pregnancy to not really be bothered by two inconveniences.

Every day she woke up dizzy and slightly disoriented and every night she went to bed with a raging headache.

Every day she told herself not to worry.

Every night she was ready to walk to Hilltop if she had to.

It wasn’t until she’d had a slight disagreement with Henry that things really went south. Once again the young boy was trying to prove he was ready to go on scouting missions and once more Carol was urging him not to, to keep training and focus on getting better. One thing had led to another and Henry had walked away in a tiffy. Carol had held long enough until she heard his door slam, then she had doubled over in pain, the flashes of light on her eyes making her dizzy, bluring her vision. Once more Jerry had been there for her, bellowing for Ezekiel. Zeke has held her all the way to Hilltop, murmuring in her ear that everything was going to be alright, his hand on her belly as if he could personally protect their unborn child.

Preeclampsia.

That’s what the doctor had warned her about. Her blood pressure was through the roof and her dizziness, vomiting, vision problems and abdominal pain were a direct result of it. When Ezekiel had asked him to gather a list of what they needed to treat it, the doctor had shook his head and told him the only way to get rid of it was giving birth which wasn’t an option. Their baby wasn’t ready to be born, they needed to keep her calm, lower her blood pressure and he wanted to start seeing her once every two weeks, one week if possible.

This was not helping her at all.

“I don’t understand why he had to be the one to go.” Carol admits. “Why he had to volunteer.”

“I think he was trying to work through his anxiety.” Maggie replies. “He was really worried for you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that worked up.”

Carol swallows the knot in her throat. She knows he had been scared, she had seen it in his eyes, had felt it in his touch, in the way he spoke to both her and their daughter.

The very same daughter who was now kicking up a storm within her.

“Tell me again.” Carol practically begs her.

“They were last heard of three hours ago. They were going to checkpoint four and were supposed to check in at 6pm but the check in never occurred.”

“And where is checkpoint four?”

“Near the swamp.”

Taking in a deep breath, Carol willed herself to calm down, her headache slowly rising in intensity. She leaned against the back of the chair and let her breath out.

“Carol I think you should go to the infirmary.” Maggie insisted. “This cannot be good for you or the baby.”

She closes her eyes tightly, one hand moving from the backrest to the side of her belly where she feels her daughter thumping away, protesting the lack of her father’s presence.

“Please Princess.” She whispers, using Ezekiel’s pet name for their little one.

The door bursts open making both women jump. Maggie reaches for her gun out of instinct, Carol reaches for her knife. She ready to strike and protect, her knife raised and her body tense.

Then all the fight leaves her.

Ezekiel is standing at the door, dirty from head to toe. Whatever he has faced, whatever had tried to kept him away from her, hadn’t won, he had seen to it.

“Zeke…”. She doesn’t even try to keep up the appearances of the Kingdom titles. He’s alive. That’s all she cares for.

He rushes to her, embraces her, kisses her and she holds on tightly to him, saying his name over and over.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispers once Maggie has stepped out to give them some time.

“Don’t ever do that again.” She demands. “Don’t ever go out on a whim. I know you have to keep appearances, I know you were afraid and felt powerless and had to do something, I understand, but you have a daughter now. I don’t want to have to explain to her why her father wasn’t there when she was born.”

He leans his head against her chest, breathing in as hard as she is. “I’m sorry.” He repeats, his hands moving to frame her belly, where their daughter finally calms, finally settles. “I’m sorry.”

He’s home, with them, and for now her daughter is content, that’s all that truly matters.


	9. 8th Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration in honor of the Princess of The Kingdom ensures that Carol and Ezekiel have everything they could possibly need for their child. Still, Ezekiel finds a way to surprise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

 

They have organized a festival in honor of their daughter, complete with mock tournament.

It is a Kingdom wide affair, very much akin to a baby shower but at a larger scale. The Kingdom doesn’t do anything in halves.

They have decorated, they have prepared enormous amounts of foods, and they had organized a massive get-together of all their communities. For the first time in a long time, Carol is surrounded by her new and old family, and they are all there to celebrate her daughter.

“Have you guys chosen a name?” Michonne asks Carol who is seated on Ezekiel’s throne. They had brought out the heavy seat and covered it with fluffy pillows so she would be comfortable. She has no doubt that it was all Henry and Jerry’s idea.

“The Princess has no name yet!” Jerry declares.

“Not for lack of trying.” Carol admits. “Ezekiel keeps coming up with the weirdest names. He got a baby name book and he’s diligently combing through it.”

“And my Queen keeps vetoing them.” Ezekiel reminds her as he hands her a glass of water.

“I don’t think we’ll find a name until she’s born.” Carol gives a little shrug then a wince as her daughter kicks her.

The baby was running out of space and they were running out of time to prepare for her arrival. Ezekiel had made sure that they, and Hilltop, had everything they could possibly need medically. At least everything they could find. The nursery, and the area in their bedroom where their baby would live her first months of life, were in dire need of some loving dedication though.

Judging by the amount of gifts that the communities had gathered, Carol knew that she would have everything she could possibly need and then some. It was just a matter of putting things were they belonged.

“How many more weeks?” Young Enid asked as she tries to get Judith’s hair back in order.

“If she goes full term…”

“Which she will.” Ezekiel interrupts.

“… then we have six more weeks to go.” Carol concludes with a roll of her eyes.

“I bet you wish she was here already.” Maggie adds. “I know I felt that way when I was pregnant with little Hershell.”

“Yes and no.” Carol admits with a slight blush. “I want nothing more than to hold her but I also want her to stay in there.”

“So that she’s fully cooked!” Jerry adds with a grin.

“Jerry.” Ezekiel gives him a warning tone.

Carol shakes her head, already used to the banter.

Within her the baby turns, or at least attempts to, which distorts her belly beneath the summer dress she is wearing. She had protested all the time she shimmied into it but she knew that it was all she could wear in the state that she was.

“That’s insane!” It’s Rosita’s turn to comment, her eyes trained on the movement.

“Oh!” Carol blushes. “You should see what she does when Ezekiel starts reading to her. It feels like she shifts my whole belly to whichever side he is on.”

Ezekiel beams. He is proud of the connection he has fostered with his daughter. He had insisted on reading to her old literature, squeezing in Shakespeare whenever he could only to tease Carol, and that, coupled with their nightly flashlight games, had ensured that his daughter could recognize the sound of his voice.

“Can we please open gifts now?” Judith’s sweet voice filters through the sound of chatter that has settled over the party

Unable to deny the little one anything, Carol nods before opening her arms to her. “Want to help me open them?”

 

———

 

The festival has been a success and though it continues well into the night, Carol and Ezekiel have retired to their bedroom.

It is only then that Carol finds a very special gift.

“What..?”

“It is a gift from the three communities.” Ezekiel starts to explain.

Before her rests a beautiful mahogany crib, dark brown. It wasn’t new, had obviously been loved by a child long ago, but it was clean and in great condition. “The crib comes from Hilltop. Maggie had it cleaned and restored. The bedding comes from Alexandria. Michonne had one of the older residents make it specifically for our little one.”

Carol couldn’t help but gently sweep a hand over the soft sheets, already imaging her daughter nestled between them, sleeping the nights away.

When her fingers brush against the heavy piece of metal she can’t help but raise an eyebrow as she turns to look at Ezekiel. “And then Jerry found a silver baby rattle. Don’t ask me how he did or where he looked but he presented it to me as a gift from all of Kingdom.”

As much as she loved every single thing that was included in the community gift, she can’t help but reach for the last item which had been placed on the corner of the bedding.

It was a very soft, pale orange and white, baby sized tiger. She didn’t need to ask to know who this present was from. Cradling it close to her face she took a wiff if it and hums. “It smells like you.”

“I had it hidden in my pack for some time.” He admits, tilting his head down, almost as if he blushing.

“It’s perfect. She’s gonna love her little Shiva.” Carol promises him.

Ezekiel looks up at her, his eyes watering. He gives a small sniffle before adding. “I wish Shiva could have been here. She would have loved our Princess. Would have protected her with her own life.”

Carol moves closer to him, his arms wrapping around her, little Shiva caught between them. She nuzzles his cheek with her nose, her eyes fluttering close. In her belly their daughter moves, pressing against the front of her belly, as if she was snuggling close to her father as well.

“I am sure our daughter would have loved her.”


	10. 9th Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a name for the Princess is proving harder than they had thought and they are running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

“Joan.”

“No.”

“Anne Mary.”

“Marie? Or Mary?”

“Mary?”

Carol giggles at his reply, the obvious guessing tone as he tries to figure out which one she is parcial to, makes him sound so hesitant.

“No.”

“Marie?” Ezekiel quickly offers.

“Still a no.”

They had been trying to find a name for their little one for the past weeks, always coming short of agreeing on one. “What about Sarah?”

“Hmmmm no.” He shakes his head, his dreads tickling her belly. He’s been resting against her lap, or what is left of it, after gently massaging cream on her belly to help with the itching. “Lorena?”

“Negative.” Carol shuts down his offer. “This is impossible Ezekiel. We have to find a name for her or she’s going to be called ‘Princess’ all her life.”

“She is the Princess of the Kingdom.”

Carol pinches his arm slightly. “You know what I mean.”

“Mercy?”

Carol pauses for a second, considering the name. “I actually like it. Write it down.”

“Oh! What about Genevieve? Henry whispered it to the baby this morning when you were napping on the sofa.” Ezekiel admits to her. “She kicked a little so I think she liked it.”

Genevieve.

Seeing that Carol hasn’t refuted the name right away, Ezekiel continues to talk, giving her the information Henry had given him. “Saint Genevieve is said to have acted as a link between the royals and higher classes and the common folks of Paris. She believed in charity and asking for clemency for prisoners.”

 _Genevieve_.

“Do you like it?”

It wasn’t about liking the name. She had liked many of the names he had offered but none of them felt right. None of them felt like they were meant for her child. “I do.” She answers. “Genevieve.” She whispers to herself.

It doesn’t surprise her when her daughter moves suddenly in her womb, not after what Ezekiel told her had happened with Henry.

“Genevieve.” She states once more and the name settles in her heart, much like Sophia’s name had done before. She turns to look at Ezekiel with a peaceful expression on her face, her blue eyes lighting up her whole face. “Her name is Genevieve.”

Ezekiel gives a nod against her skin before fully turning to his side, his lips brushing softly against her belly. “Genevieve.”

Again her little one thumps away on her belly making her father chuckle loudly. “Alright, alright, my mistake… Princess Genevieve.”

Carol laughs which makes her belly contract and her child protest. Genevieve continues on the movement long enough for Ezekiel to incorporate himself and sit in front of her. He reaches once more for the tub of lotion he had used before, then starts massaging her belly once more, taking special care on the areas he knows cause her the most itching.

Carol can barely hold her tears when he starts speaking in that soft loving voice he uses only for their daughter “Princess Genevieve, we are ready whenever you are. Mama wants to meet you and your Papa wants to hold you. I… I want to show you just how wonderful life can be.”

“Your brother, his name is Henry, he’s the one that found your name. He can’t wait to teach you how to be strong and brave. And Jerry, he’s big and scary when he wants to be, but I know he’ll be a total teddy bear with you, and Na…”

 

*fade out*


	11. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the Princess to be born, but are they ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

She’s past her due date by a full two weeks when she finally wakes up in the middle of a contraction.

 She breathes through it, as she had learned to do for Sophia’s delivery, but doesn’t move from the nest of pillows Ezekiel had created for her. It is only when the contraction has fully gone away that she finally turns to look over her shoulder.

“How long have you been awake?” She asks Ezekiel who is simply gazing at her with such adoration and love.

“Two or three hours.” He admits, his voice soft and tender. “She woke me up.”

She knows he’s referring to their daughter who has a tendency to kick and move around when her father is nearby, specially during nighttime.

“You’ve been having contractions every twenty minutes.” Somehow she is not surprised that he’s so in-tune with her body that he was able to wake up before her. She’d been exhausted the past few days and he had kept close watch over her making sure no one disturbed her. “She doesn’t like them.”

“I don’t think I like them either.” Carol admits. She nestles down on the pillows once again, her hand covering Ezekiel’s on her belly. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” He says eagerly. “I’ve been waiting on this for a while now. Are you?”

“I don’t know.”

Of course she is ready to have her daughter in her arms. She’s tired of being tired and achy, of having her emotions all over the place and dealing with back pain and belly pain and random bouts of itchy skin. She wants to be able to tie her boots on her own and not have to request help to get up from chairs and sofas. She’s ready to not be pregnant anymore.

At the same time she’s not sure she’s ready to be a mother of a baby again. She knows she loves her daughter infinitively and would gladly lay down her life for her little one in a matter of parsecs, but being a new mother is challenging, and being a new mother in a world where the dead walk brings challenges of its own.

“What if I am not a good mother?” She whispers.

“You already are.” Ezekiel reminds her as he pulls her back a little bit tighter. “You are a loving mother to Henry and the boy worships the ground you walk on. You’ve put Genevieve’s well being before any of your desires this past months. And Sophia… you were a great mother to Sophia.”

Before Carol can answer the tightening of her muscles returns which is followed by pain. Ezekiel starts to rub his hand back and forth over her belly, their daughter giving random kicks in protest to the squeezing. It calms her, to know that daughter and father are already connected. If she turns out to be a sub par mother at least she knows Genevieve will have her father.

“Jerry is already getting everything ready. He’s bringing the doctor here. Would you like me to help you to the infirmary?” He tells her once the contraction has passed.

Carol shakes her head then awkwardly attempts to turn towards Ezekiel. He ends up having to help her, which is perfectly alright with her as long as she ends where she wants to be. She then guides his hand back to her belly. “Let’s just stay here a little longer.”

“As my wife wishes.”

 

——-

 

They’ve been doing laps around Kingdom for an hour now. Every time she feels like she’s about to give up and just call it a day, go back to bed and tell everyone the birth is not happening, she feels a twinge in her belly or she turns to look at Ezekiel who has that look of wonder on his face, and she finds herself giving it one more try.

“She’s just… as stubborn as her… father.” She says between clenched teeth. They’ve taken a small break, if a break means that her uterus has chosen that exact moment to contract rendering her incapable of walking.

“Breathe my Queen.” He begs her.

“I am… breath…ing.”

A couple of steps away stands Jerry, his stand that of a protector, warning everyone to give them some space. He looks over his shoulder every once in a while, giving her looks of encouragement.

The release from the contraction that she feels is not like the previous ones. This time the pain lessens but doesn’t immediately go away, instead she feels slight burning then a pop. Before she can warn Ezekiel her waters have broken and she’s standing in the middle of a puddle.

“Did she pee?” Jerry asks.

“Jerry.” Ezekiel warns him to be quiet.

“Sorry.” Carol mumbles, her breathing already becoming harder as she feels the contraction increase in intensity. “I… I wanted to… warn you.”

Ezekiel gives her a grin. “She’s coming. She’s finally coming.” He whispers to her. Carol gives him a nod before she whimpers as the contraction reaches its crest.

Ezekiel turns to look at Jerry who instantly raises his arms and announces. “The Princess is coming!”

 

——-

 

“I hate you!” Carol whimpers before continuing the pushing effort.

“Don’t worry baby.” Ezekiel whispers in her ear. He serves as her support, sitting behind her, completely uncaring whether the doctor thinks what is doing is right or wrong; Carol has asked him to hold her so he is holding her. It’s just one of the things she loves about him. “I hate myself too.”

She’d forgotten what the pain of labor was but now that the knowledge was back she wanted it gone. She’d gladly face a heard of a million walkers than go through this pain. She knew she should focus on the reward at the end, which was to hold her little baby, but she was exhausted, sweaty, and every inch of her body hurt.

“Keep pushing Carol, her head is almost out.” The doctor encourages her.

She closes her eyes tightly and pushes with all she has. She wants this over with. She wants to hear the healthy cry of her newborn daughter. She wants to feel the rush of love she knows will envelop her when her daughter is finally held up for her to see.

“That’s it.. that’s it.”

She lets out a rush of air and collapses against Ezekiel, her head loling to the side as her chest rises and falls rapidly.

“The head is out. Let me check for a chord then we can continue.”

“Did you hear that, Carol?” Ezekiel asks her before delivering a kiss to the side of her face. “We are almost done, Genevieve is almost amongst us. You can accomplish this my Queen.”

“We?” Carol whimpers. “I don’t see you… having to push… her out.”

“I’m gonna make an incision. Don’t move Carol.”

She feels the sting of the cut but the pain is nothing compared to what she’s been feeling. A whimper is all she lets out.

“Push Carol! We are in the home stretch!”

Carol pushes. She pushes with all her might. She feels the baby move forward, turning on her own then finally slipping free.

She’s so exhausted, so very tired. She wants to look at her daughter, wants to see her precious little face, wants to hold her and feed her and cuddle her close, but everything is turning dark, her body is not responding, and the healthy cries of her newborn daughter seem so far away.

“Carol? Carol?” The last thing she hears is Ezekiel’s worried voice.


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's not sure what is happening. She feels like she is floating. Everything is dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

She’s not sure what is happening. She feels like she’s floating. Everything is dark.

“I can’t do this without you.”

She recognizes her husbands voice.

She tries to open her eyes.

She tries to reach for him.

All she finds is darkness once more.

 

——

 

“Mom you have to wake up.”

Henry.

“She’s beautiful. She cries a lot because she needs you, but we are doing what we can to calm her.”

Who cries a lot? Genevieve?

She’s so tired. Why can’t she open her eyes? Why can’t she move? Why is everything so dark?

 

——

 

“Can you believe it? She was just wheeled in. She had the weirdest look on her face.”

She can hear Ezekiel again. His voice is different, still laced with worry, but soft and loving at the same time.

“She kept trying to leave, kept trying to disappear. I think I fell in love with your mama from the first moment I saw her.”

She can hear the soft cooing of a baby. She knows it’s her daughter. She’s losing her fight with the darkness once more and it’s a fight she can’t let herself lose.

“Your Mama, she’s a wonderful woman. She… she saved me from myself. She helped me build our home back to what it was… no… to a better Kingdom. She gave me a chance, saw through all my acts, made me a better leader. She gave me you, and you are the most precious thing in this Kingdom.”

Slowly, much too slowly, she feels the pain come back. She feels her body heavy as lead. She pushes even further managing to move her hand just a little. She lets out a tiny whimper when she finally opens her eyes only to feel them burn from the sudden light.

“You’ll see. When Mama wakes up and she holds you for the first time, you’ll see what I mean. You’ll feel all the love in the world. You’ll feel protected. Invincible. She’s that magical.”

“Stop… telling her… lies.” Her throat is dry but she manages to squeeze out her words.

She hears Ezekiel getting up then the sound of footsteps as he nears her. “Carol!”

She licks her lips and opens her eyes again, squinting slightly. “What… what happened?”

“You had a seizure.” Ezekiel tells her. She can see his face hovering above her, his eyes, ever so expressive, filled with worry. “Because of the Eclamsia. You gave us a scare.”

“Gen…Genevieve?” She whimpers as she attempts to get up from the bed. She fails miserably so Ezekiel helps her ease back on the bed.

“She’s right here.” He promises her as he moves so that their baby is at level with her. “She’s…. she is perfect.”

Carol raises a shaking hand to push away the edge of the soft yellow blanket that covers her child.

Her breath gets caught in her throat the moment she finally sees her. She has brown sprinkling of hair, not quite as dark as her fathers but definitively darker that hers. Her eyelashes are long and rest on pudgy little cheeks which she already adores. Her nose is a cute little button nose that Carol already knows she will trace thousands of times. Her lips take after her own, thin upper lip with a slightly thicker lower one. She has her father’s coloring, a soft chocolate tone that is as warm as she looks. She is perfect.

“She fell asleep s little bit ago. I can wake her if you want.” Ezekiel offers. “She has the most beautiful blue eyes. Eyes I’ve only seen once before.”

She knows he’s referring to her own which surprises her since she knows blue is a recessive gene.

“Don’t.” She replies. “Let her sleep. We have a whole life to… look at her eyes.”

Ezekiel looks at her with nothing but love in his eyes. He shifts a little, helping her settle in a comfortable position before placing their daughter half on her arm and half on the bed. Genevieve whimpers a little, a cute little whimper Carol already adores, before settling again.

She can’t stop looking at her little baby. She’s so new, so precious, so perfect. She wants nothing more than to keep her away from anything that could hurt her.

“Thank you.” Ezekiel whispers to her.

“For Genevieve?” Carol asks him, her eyes slipping close as she presses her nose to her daughter’s soft hair.

“Yes, for her, for loving me, for standing by me and giving us a chance. For… saving me. I wasn’t lying when I told her that.” He explains.

Carol opens her eyes to look at him and is surprised at the fact that his eyes are teary, his eyelashes clumped together. “What’s wrong, my love?” She whispers, her other hand, the one that isn’t holding their daughter close, raises to caress his cheek.

“You scared me.” He turns his face to press it against the palm of her hand, a tear sliding down his cheek. “I… I didn’t know what to do. You were trembling, you were having a seizure, and Genevieve was crying.”

“Come here.” Carol motions to the other side of the bed, her strength coming back slowly but surely.

She waits until Ezekiel climbs on the bed, careful not to move her too much. He then snuggles against her, an arm going around her, mindful of her tender belly.

With Ezekiel pressing against her back, and their little baby asleep against her chest, Carol feels complete and at ease.

“The doctor says you should be alright.” He whispers, his voice still showing the fear he had felt. “It might take a couple of weeks to rid yourself of the symptoms, but he thinks you’ll be fine.”

“I will be.” She promises. “I have to be. Someone has to keep both of you in line.” Carol knows that as soon as Ezekiel has the go-ahead from the doctor, he will be presenting their child to the Kingdom. Before she knows it Genevieve will be getting in trouble with her father and brother in tow. “Actually make that all three of you. What have I gotten myself into?”

Genevieve wiggles in her mother’s arms, her face scrunching up as she prepares herself for a full blown cry.

For a second she feels panic take a hold of her but she quickly pushes it down.

She knows Genevieve; she carried her for nine months, bonded with her, gave birth to her. Suddenly all the fears she had felt from the moment she found of she was pregnant, disappeared. She knew what she had to do and she would do it without a second thought. Ezekiel had been right, they could do this, together.

“Oh no sweetheart, don’t cry.” Carol immediately goes into mother mode, a change so subtle but so strong. She presses a hand over Genevieve’s belly, soothing her with a touch.

Genevieve relaxes, her little hands curling around her face before ever so slowly opening her eyes. Ezekiel is right; her blue eyes are beautiful. “You came into a very weird world, Princess.” Ezekiel tells their daughter over Carol’s shoulder. “A world with walking dead, a King with no crown who once had a tiger for a protector, an uncle obsessed with peach cobbler, a brother who will always think he knows better, and a Queen that lost and found herself.. it’s a weird world but you have made it better..”

Carol can’t help but agree. “So much better, sweet baby of mine.”

 

The End


End file.
